


Sibling bonding

by pine_ster



Series: Voltron titbits [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance Brotp, Family Bonding, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, let them be happy, some sibling allura and lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine_ster/pseuds/pine_ster
Summary: Lance wants to ask Allura for something but gets sidetracked at the mess that is her hair.





	Sibling bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series that I may or may not continue. If this fic feels unfinished, that was intentional since I'm planing on adding in some Coran in the next work maybe some Hunk. We'll see.

Allura huffed in annoyance as her brush got tangled in her hair. This was not unusual her hair had quite the habit of frustrating her beyond believe. The knock on her door was rather unexpected and startled her enough to topple out of her chair and yell a strangled “Come in!”

To say Lance was surprised when the door swished open to reveal their princess on the floor, hair a tangled mess with the comb still in it one leg on her chair the other squishing an unfortunate Chulatt who was squeaking in distress as the other mice franticly try to free him, was an understatement.

“Uh, should I come again later?” He looked away awkwardly, it was the most bizarre sight Lance had seen since that one planet with the 8 feet tall hot pink tentacle aliens. Lance shuddered at the memory, some sights were not meant for mortal eyes.

 “What,” the princess scrambled to her feet and straightened her nightgown, “there is no need to do so, I am quite alright.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

Lance squints at the frazzled princess nodding his head but still not quite sure what happened.

“You need help with that?” He pointed at her hair. The princess copied his move only for her hand to bump into the comb stuck in it, the mice chittered in amusement as a blush spread across her cheeks. She tugged at the comb in her hair only to cringe in pain when she ripped out a few strands, the comb was still stuck.

Lance had to chuckle as the image reminded him of his niece whenever she tried to brush out the knots in her unruly hair. He had been in charge of cutting and styling Acindina`s hair since a phase were Lance wanted to be a hairstylist, so of course his experimentation victim was his young and defenseless niece. It was a short lived phase that was quickly overshadowed by his love for space, yet after it Acindina stubbornly refused to let anyone but Lance handle her hair. Because of this Lance had years of experience taming wild hair.

Taking pity on the poor princess who was quickly losing the battle against the comb Lance gently put a hand on her shoulder. Surprised by the gentle touch the altean princess looked up expecting to see a flirtatious smile on her Paladins face though she was surprised to be proven wrong. Lance nudged her in the direction of the toppled over chair.

“Oh how the great have fallen,” he chuckled at his jock. The princess looked at him in confused amusement letting herself be led to the chair. Setting the chair upright the princess sat down in it. “The great Allura defeated by her own untamable hair, we will mourn the loss of her magnificent hair.” Lance continued, one hand on his heart and the other brushing away an invisible tear. Allura slapped him lightly against his shoulder for a pout on her lips.

“Stop it, it can hardly be that bad.” Lance looked at her through the mirror eyes skeptical and eyebrow raised in disbelieve, the mice mirrored his expression. Allura looked at them in betrayal but quickly relented under their combined stare. “Okay, so maybe it is that bad,” the mice nodded, “but I’ve had bad hair days before I can handle this.” She crossed her arms over her chest looking away from the mice and Lance.

“No offence Princess but in the state I found you in I`m worried that you’ll end up in the healing pods by the end of it.” Allura gave him a Look.

“Thank you Lance but I can am perfectly capable of brushing out my own hair.” The princess answered curtly.

Lance, against his better judgement, ignored her and began to carefully pry the comb from her silver locks. She didn’t protest so Lance assumed he was still in the green. The mice had made themselves comfortable in the jewelry box positioned besides a few bottles of what Lance thought might be perfume. Platt, Plachutt and Chulatt were already asleep while Chuchule was watching Lance work curiously.  After finally disentangling the comb from the evil grasps of hair he began to comb through it and continued to do so until the knots were all out. He put the comb on the vanity table and reached for one of the hair ties at the princess’s curious glance he hesitated.

“Do you want me to braid your hair? I figured you might want to ‘cause whenever my sisters and nieces slept with their hair untied it’d get all tangled up and since I just spent, like, at least thirty doboshes getting the knots out and you probably don’t want to do all of this again in the morning I figured you’d want it in a braid?” Lance ended his rambling in a question unsure if he overstepped a line or-

“What is a…braid?” The princess looked at him confused. Lance looked at her and went from surprise to disbelieve.

“You don’t know what a braid is?”

“No?”

Well then.

“Do you want me to make it into a braid?” He asked carefully.

“Will it require you to cut and or tie my hair?” She squinted her eyes at him questioningly.

“No to the cutting, though your hair could use a trim, the tips look absolutely awful.” The princess looked at him in indignation, cheeks a light pink. “But yes to the tying, sort of.” Lance shrugged.

“Sort of?” The princes echoed sceptically. “How is this braiding you speak of done anyway?” She crossed her arms and looked doubtfully over at Lance, Chuchule chirps in agreement, friendly red eyes looking up at him from the position on Chulatt. Lance scratched the side of the little mouse’s head, she leans into the touch contently.

“Well, first of all you gotta divide your hair into three equally thick strands and then you just kinda, uh, weave them together?” He tried to explain. Allura nodded her eyebrows frowned together. Lance let out a relieved breath.

“What is weaving?” Lance sputtered in shocked surprise. The princess had a slight blush dusting her cheeks at her paladin’s dramatic display of surprise.

“It’s, uh, you know, uh…” Lance searched for an explanation. “It’s how they made stuff like cloth and carpets in the old days, I think. Whit those weird wood machines that you see in those old timey movies? Wait, no…”Alluras eyes widened in horror and whirled around to face the blue paladin in shock.

“You’re going to put my hair into some sort of ancient wooden machine?!” Lance waved his hands in distress.

“What?! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” He rapidly shook his head desperately trying to calm the princess. “That thing is for threads and yarn and wool and all that stuff not hair, definitely not for hair, much less princess hair, that is, no, nope, big no.” Chuchule squeaked in distressed at being handled so roughly. “Oh, sorry Chuchule.” He grabbed a random pillow from the foot of the princess’s bed and put the pink mouse on it. She nestled further into the soft fluff and squeaked, content in her new poition.

“Oh,” the princess tilted her head slightly to the side, “how does an old wooden machine make you clothes?” Lance chuckled in befuddlement.

“Not cloths, just the cloth for the cloths.” The princess seemed even more confused by this.

“Just the- why do you not simply use a clothes synthesizer?” 

“A what now?” Now Lance was the one confused.

“A cloths synthesizer. You draw the design of your desired clothing article put in your measurements and the machine makes it for you.” Lances face was blank, which was rather disconcerting considering her paladins usual expressive and excitable nature.

“We don’t have that” Was his simple response.

“Oh.” Said Allura.

“Oh.” Replied Lance.

They both cracked a smile at each other. Allura snorted. Lance let out a laugh of disbelieve at the very ungraceful sound from the supposedly regale princess.

“So, will you braid my hair?” Allura smiled at Lance.

“It would be my pleasure, princess.” Lance smiled back at her. She turned back around to face her mirror content to let the blue paladin do her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The cloth synthesizer isn't my original idea it's from another writer but I can't remember who it was.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this leave a comment, tell me what to write next, leave a kudo, tell me what I did wrong in the comments, leave a comment, comments, comments,..........
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
